¿Por qué el cielo es azul?
by Aire2409
Summary: <html><head></head>-Kakashi sensei,¿por qué el cielo es azul?- Estaba harto de su alumna, gracias a Dios, ahora responsabilidad de la hokage, estaba al tope de sus preguntas. Y ella, a su vez, se hartó de él y su indiferencia. ¡Para Angy Hatake con amor!</html>


_Historia dedicada a __**Angy H**__**atake,**__ mi hermanita postiza, jejeje, la chica que cierta vez me mando un mensaje y con ello me dio la oportunidad de tener otra amiga. _

_Muchas gracias Angy Hatake._

_Espero y poder escribir una historia dedicada a cada uno de mis fieles seguidores y amigos XD…_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** ¿POR QUÉ EL CIELO ES AZUL?**

_Todas las coloraciones y formas que el cielo nos ofrece tienen una propiedad común: que no pueden imitarse con los medios humanos. Siempre que se intenta reproducirlas sobre un lienzo, un papel, madera o metal, se fracasa irremediablemente. Son obra de un maestro que dispone de medios verdaderamente "celestiales". Su pincel es la luz solar, y su lienzo es el voluble éter con sus nubes y el finísimo tejido del velo del polvo atmosférico: ningún artista dispone de ellos._

Theo Löbsack ( El Aliento de la Tierra)

**-o-**

Kakashi Hatake estaba harto.

Hastiado, cansado, harto.

Estaba harto de su pequeña alumna, de su exalumna y ahora, gracias a Dios, responsabilidad de la hokage.

Estaba harto de su voz chillona y aguda, del tono interrogativo que le daba a sus frases, del insistente canturreo que nacía en los cada vez menos infantiles y más juveniles labios rosas de la boca de Sakura Haruno.

Y esa tarde lo constató de nuevo.

Ese día, durante una bella y soleada tarde en la linda Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, supo que esas pocas horas que restaban para que llegara la noche serían más largas, lentas y fastidiosas de lo que normalmente eran. Lo supo con certeza al ver una mancha rosa que doblaba en la esquina y amenazantemente corría detrás suyo.

Pero tenía esperanzas, mínimas, pero esperanzas al fin, de que al reducir su chacra le confundiera con alguien más y se perdiera en la muchedumbre.

-¡Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!-

Y sus esperanzas se murieron cuando su voz femenina (ya no tan infantil), fuerte y chillona soltó un "¡Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!" dándole a entender que ella evidentemente lo había visto (a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido) e igualmente no le dejaría disfrutar plenamente de su lectura y soledad.

Y fue bastante más decepcionante cuando ella inició con el "¡hola!, ¿cómo ha estado?, ¡tanto tiempo!, ¿está más alto, ¡cómo puede ser!, hace calor ¿verdad?, ¿supo lo que le paso a…?" y bla bla bla…

Igualmente para ella, cuando miró esa melena gris y despeinada pasar por el cruce de la calle, supo que el resto de esas pocas horas que faltaban para regresar a su hogar podrían ser un poco productivas y corrió tras él. Le habló y llamó con insistencia, gritando con un volumen poco más alto de lo normal, no vaya siendo que no la escuchara.

Tenía mucho tiempo sola.

En realidad no tanto, pero así le parecía desde que aquel par de amigos suyos se fueran a entrenar. Además tenía mucho que contar, y no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo, al menos no a alguien que la escuchara sin interrupciones, largo y tendido, alguien que además le contestara todas esas preguntas que le habían nacido desde hacía dos días.

Alguien como su sensei, siempre dispuesto a escucharla y responderle.

- Hum…yo-

Así que sonrió cuando él le dio un "hum…yo" extendiendo la mano derecha, se colocó a su costado e como inició con su ya tradicional conversación-interrogatorio, disfrutando así de la compañía de su sensei, y sintiéndose entre feliz, triste y enojada al notar cómo éste hacia lo posible por prestarle un poco de su desgastada atención. Muy a pesar de querer largarse cuanto antes y esconderse en el rincón más lejano de Konoha, lejos de ella, lejos de su voz chillona, de su nada importante conversación y sus preguntas, cierto que curiosas e interesantes, pero interminables y constantes.

E inevitablemente ella habló, no tanto como ella quisiera y no menos de lo que él deseaba; y así también inevitablemente llegó la sesión de preguntas.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el mar es salado?-

Y después de un suspiro cansino y resignado Kakashi empezó con su discurso, pues su pequeña alumna ya le había contado todo lo que le pasó esos tres días (hermosos, silenciosos y pacíficos para él, largos, aburridos y cansados para ella) que no le miró, todo en poco más de 30 minutos, así que ya era hora de las preguntas.

-Verás Sakura, se dice que en la antigüedad las lluvias, convertidas en ríos, arrastraban los minerales desde…-

Él ya se sabía la rutina. Y, a pesar de empezar a hartarse, ya estaba resignado.

Toda esa hastíante tortura empezó tiempo atrás, unos cuantos años en el pasado, cuando apenas empezaban a conocerse.

Todo principió con la simple pregunta:

-"_Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?-_"

En aquel entonces no lo supo, pero ahora estaba seguro, completamente seguro de que no debió haber respondido esa cuestión infantil.

También desde hacía tiempo que Kakashi se había dado cuenta de lo fastidioso que era ser profesor. Y no lo decía por el hecho que representaba lidiar con un par de hombrecitos pubertos, sus alumnos varones, que con solo cruzar media palabra ya querían matarse. Siempre era lo mismo con ese par de granujas, discutían, se amenazaban, se atacaban y entonces él tenía que usar algunas tácticas ninjas para evitar la masacre que ambos gennin querían hacer uno con el otro, en fin, lo mismo.

Pero bueno, que eso era lo de menos al ser un profesor ninja de dos fuertes y buenos prospectos de mortíferas armas humanas hechos niños. El problema radicaba en la otra, en la niña, en su alumna.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué en la primavera las plantas florecen, los pájaros cantan tan alegre e insistentemente y nacen tantos animalitos?-

En Haruno Sakura.

En esa fastidiosa, preguntona, odiosa, vulnerable, femenina, vanidosa, manipuladora y llorona mancha rosada que representaba para él esa niña. La cerebrito era su problema.

Desde un inicio se dio cuenta de lo que podían llegar a ser, tanto los granujas como la cerebrito, los tres tenían potencial.

El rubio y el Uchiha eran habilidosos, tenían facilidad para aprender y utilizar los jutsus, una excelente capacidad que todo ninja desea tener y muchos poseen, pero pocos saben sacarle provecho. En cambio la mancha rosa tenía cerebro y un buen control de chakra, buenas cualidades en el mundo ninja y muchas de las cuales muchos ninjas no tenían, pero que los privilegiados que las tenían sabían sacarle el mejor de los provechos o al menos el necesario.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué algunas personas son pelirrojos, otros rubios, otros de pelo negro, otros con el pelo rosa y usted lo tiene gris?-

En fin, el caso era que también se percató de lo que ella podía llegar a ser como kunoichi, y también lo que podía representar para él.

Fastidio.

Una fastidiosa insistencia, una vocecilla infantil y chillona que no le dejaba en paz y sosiego.

Sus tardes de ocio, donde leía extensa y llanamente su preciado libro o simplemente holgazaneaba en la rama de alguno de los miles de árboles de la aldea, habían quedado atrás. Ahora solo estaba la voz chillona y femenina resonando insistentemente en derredor, queriendo controlar su tiempo y saciar su curiosidad con sus conocimientos.

Y es que desde la primera semana que compartió con ella lo supo. Sakura Haruno, como toda buena mujer, era controladora, mandona, preguntona, curiosa y lo peor de todo, nunca cerraba la boca.

Y era tan…insoportable.

No podía leer con tranquilidad. No podía siquiera avanzar un párrafo tranquilamente cuando ya era interrogado por otro "Kakashi sensei ¿por qué…?", si, porque parecía ser que esa dulce niña nunca había superado la etapa del "por qué" en su no tan lejana infancia temprana.

Sakura Haruno, su pequeña, inteligente, preguntona, curiosa y femenina alumna poseía un hambre de saber tremenda. Un ansia por conocer todo, saber de qué o por qué o cómo las cosas son lo que son.

Su hambre de conocimiento era obvia al escucharla hablar o indagar, o sencillamente al mirarla como observaba todo con atención, como quien dice, bajo la lupa.

Porque ese ansia de saber, ese interés de poseer o lograr tener conocimiento de lo que le rodeaba era feroz, fuerte, recio, tan grande e imponente como en Sasuke Uchiha, el chico serio y presumido, eran las ganas de vengarse, o tan persistente como el espíritu insaciable de superación que irradiaba el rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, y su eterna búsqueda de aceptación.

Cada uno tenía algo.

Y ese "algo" en la pequeña enamoradiza y vanidosa alumna suya era una curiosidad innata y una facilidad tremenda para hablar que le gustó, enorgulleció, admiró e incluso recordó a sí mismo a esa edad (no el hablar con facilidad, sino la curiosidad), pero que igualmente le hartaba, fastidiaba, enfadaba y hastiaba cuando le evitaba disfrutar de aquello que antes rebosaba en su corta lista de cosas por hacer para pasarla bien a su estilo (entiéndase silencio, holgazanear, leer, dormir, quietud, holgazanear, dormir y leer).

Pronto se dio cuenta, como buen shinobi y genio que era, del error que cometió y de lo que ella representaba, de la amenaza a su ociosidad y recreación que significaba la curiosidad y palabrería de ella. Pero extraordinariamente hubo algo que le impidió no cometer tan garrafal error, así como remediarlo después, y contestó esa primera pregunta y muchas más.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué un bebé nace niña, o por qué niño?-

Él, Hatake Kakashi, tan perezoso, abusivo, indiferente, silencioso, competente y estricto como era como maestro, shinobi o persona, podía lidiar con el hambre de aprender que tenían Sasuke o Naruto, que radicaban solo en técnicas y estrategias shinobis, pero extrañamente se encontró que no podía lidiar con el hambre de aprender de Sakura.

Porque con los chicos solo bastaba un día entero de entrenamiento y sacrificio (que para otros sería una tortura inhumana pero que él lo veía como normal); pero con la niña era diferente.

Para ella no era suficiente un día entero de sufrimiento bajo el sol abrazador, correr y correr kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que sus piernas no dieran más, llegar al límite del cansancio, corporal y mental de tal manera que odiara a su maestro y deseara matarle y matarse, o verse por escasos minutos tentado a renunciar al sueño de ser shinobi. Tampoco le era suficiente con aprender nuevas técnicas de combate, ni siquiera el recibir tantos cortes en su blanca piel de niña (clara muestra de lo en serio que Kakashi se tomaba sus clases como sensei ninja), no era suficiente.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué algunos árboles tienen flores y otros no?-

No era lo necesario para cansarle, al menos no la voz, y cerrarle la boca. Para callarle.

Apenas terminaban la tortura los chicos se iban, cansados, exhaustos, sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna, y él ingenuamente se disponía a leer, ella, por su parte, seguía tendida en el césped, incapaz de caminar o siquiera sentarse, rendida por el esfuerzo físico. Pero Sakura, tan práctica y obsesiva como era, le parecía que perdía el tiempo tirada en el pasto en espera de recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para irse, así que no era opción, no era aceptable estar sin hacer nada.

Y hablaba, preguntaba.

Así que Kakashi se encontraba con la sorpresa de que la niña estaba exhausta pero no lo suficiente para lograr apaciguar esa sed de conocimiento y esa maraña de palabras que esas preguntas, una tras otra, eran.

Él a veces contestaba con simples "hum" todo con la esperanza de que al ver su poco interés se enfadara (lo cual si pasaba, desafortunadamente para Sakura), refunfuñara, berreara, se cansara y se fuera (lo cual casi no pasaba, desafortunadamente para Kakashi).

Pero la vida no era tan sencilla, ni noble. Menos aún con él.

Y esa tarde, en el parque de Konoha, escuchando ya la cuarta o quinta pregunta supo que estaba condenado. Supo también que aquella primera tarde, dos o tres años atrás, cuando entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones mientras descansaba en el césped le preguntó ingenuamente y por vez primera…

_-"Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?"- _

…no debió contestar.

No debió responder esa ingenua, tradicional e infantil cuestión, no, esa pregunta no debió ser contestada.

Lejos estaba ya la satisfacción que había sentido cuando por fin le daba muestras a alguien de que su genialidad iba más allá del terreno ninja, que su sapiencia era extensa. Y lejos estaba también la dicha que sintió al ver como alguien al fin valoraba dicha genialidad y serie de conocimientos que a muchos les parecían irrelevantes, inútiles o simplemente poco prácticos, importantes e interesantes.

Pues bien, que cuando él sacó un poco los ojos de entre las letras de su icha icha y mirando el azul esplendoroso del cielo inició, ingenuamente y con pereza, el discurso y lección señalando el cielo con uno de sus brazos y diciendo…

_-"Verás Sakura, se dice que e__l secreto del __color azul del cielo __está relacionado con la composición de la luz solar…"_-

…cada una de las razones del porqué el cielo era azul y del porqué en la tarde se tornaba rojizo, y del porque en la noche era obscuro, o del porqué no se ven las estrellas en el día y porqué en la noche sí.

En fin, el caso era que nunca imaginó que ese brillo, ansiedad y felicidad que se veían en ese par de cansados ojos verdes (que le gustó e incitaba a continuar) representaría el final de su ociosidad, tranquilidad y diversión para ser reemplazados por insistentes y fastidiosas preguntas que no le dejaban tranquilo.

Definitivamente su pequeña alumna nunca superó la etapa del "por qué". Y mucho se temía que nunca la superaría, pero tenía esperanzas. Pocas y cada vez más tenues, pero esperanzas aún.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué en otoño las hojas se ponen rojas y se caen?-

Pues bien, que a pesar de las desventajas de ser sensei, se sentía orgulloso de sus tres pequeños mocosos, incluyendo a esa mancha rosa que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y le robaba sus días de pereza bajo la sombra de un árbol cambiándolos por su voz chillona y omnipresente.

Se sentía orgulloso porque él sabía que por muchos baches, dificultades y obstáculos por los que pasaran esos tres chiquillos revoltosos y enfadosos, ellos tenían lo suficiente para superarlos, y, por lo tanto, no ser una vergüenza para el mundo shinobi. Ni para él.

Y los años pasaron, y el tiempo avanzó, y el mundo poco a poco cambió, al igual que el par de granujas y la cerebrito.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué en invierno hace frío y en verano calor?-

Y ella también era consciente del transcurso del tiempo, pero también sabia como la rutina se imponía entre ambos, entre ella y su sensei, entre sus largas conversaciones de una sola persona, o su casi interminable sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

Sin embargo, también Sakura era consciente de que muchas cosas cambiaron.

Sus amigos se marcharon en búsqueda de mejorar y lograr por fin sus metas. Ella en cambio se quedó, estudió, entrenó y creció en su aldea.

Mucho a su alrededor cambiaba, incluyéndole, pero igualmente otras tantas cosas no cambiaron.

Su sensei, por ejemplo, seguía siendo el mismo. Siempre solo, siempre misterioso, siempre lector, siempre pervertido, siempre abusivo, siempre aprovechado, siempre exasperante, siempre sereno, siempre callado, siempre dispuesto a estar con ella, a escucharla y contestar sus preguntas.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué brilla la luna?-

Kakashi sensei no había cambiado en nada.

Y eso le gustaba, pero también molestaba.

Su sensei era una extraña mezcla de cosas, de defectos y virtudes que le parecían curiosas e interesantes e igualmente molestas e irritantes.

Era simplemente extraño.

Ella siempre le había visto como alguien diferente al resto. Alguien que a pesar de su apatía y distanciamiento la soportaba, mucho a decir verdad, porque a pesar de que suspiraba continuamente y solo daba sus "hum" cuando hablaba (lo cual era molesto y terriblemente irritante y exasperante), o decía un "nada nuevo, lo mismo, igual" o simplemente se alzaba de hombros cuando ella le preguntaba "¿cómo está, que cuenta de nuevo, qué ha hecho?" u otras cosas similares.

Desde niña le recordaba igual, misma actitud, mismas palabras, todo.

Sinceramente de no ser porque invariablemente tenía una respuesta lógica, acertada y verídica para cada cuestión que tenía, su relación no hubiera pasado mucho de simplemente un hola y un adiós, no hubiese sido algo más allá de equipo de trabajo.

Su curiosidad la llevo a estar con él.

A pegársele como un chicle, de esos de los que uno no se puede deshacer con facilidad y se te pegan por todos los dedos. Un chicle rosa que no le dejó ser feliz en su tranquilidad y holgazanería cuando ya no era su alumna, sino de la nueva hokage, rompiendo así con otro de sus planes y controlando de nuevo su tiempo de ocio.

Y es que a Sakura su curiosidad le obligó, y seguía obligándole, a atosigarlo, molestarlo y abrumarlo, aún después de no estar bajo su responsabilidad.

Ella lo sabía, era consciente de la molestia que representaba en su sensei, no era tonta para no darse cuenta de sus suspiros enfadados, o de cómo en ocasiones hacia lo posible por esconderse, incluso disminuir su chakra, como hiso unas horas antes, en la calle.

Pero esa repulsión o fastidio que él sentía por ella no le importaba.

Francamente no le importaba, al menos no hasta entonces, porque a pesar de molestarla o hacerla sentir triste, su ansia por saber era más grande, y su curiosidad era tan fastidiosa que no le quedaba de otra que acercarse a él y preguntarle.

Además de que siendo niña, y ahora adolescente, no tenía muchas opciones, y tal vez también se debía al hecho de que era lo único que le recordaba a su viejo y separado equipo 7.

Además de que Kakashi sensei respondía sus preguntas con palabras ciertas, con sabiduría. Porque ella no era tan crédula para esas cuestiones, así que después de las primeras respuestas que le dio investigó la veracidad de estas y no se sorprendió tanto al leer y darse cuenta de que cada palabra era verdadera.

Así fue cómo ella llegó a creer ciegamente en cada información que él le diera. Tanto así que si él le decía que el rojo no era rojo sino verde, ella le creería.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué la luna a veces no se ve?-

Después de eso se le hizo rutina. Y siempre que podía se le pegaba.

Así fue como creció, como pasó sus días de entrenamiento ninja. Y como, invariablemente, las preguntas siempre eran contestadas por él, claro que preguntas "irrelevantes" o "evitables" (como pensara y nombrara él) solo fueran respondidas con "hum", "si", "no" o asentimientos o negaciones o simples alzamientos de hombros.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿cuál es su color favorito?-

Porque para Sakura ya no fue suficiente escucharle contestando preguntas como porqué brilla la luna, o porqué aparece el arcoíris, o porqué gira la tierra, no, porque por vergüenza, curiosidad o simple cortesía ya era necesario saber como estaba, que le había pasado y cosas de ese tipo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿qué piensa?-

-Kakashi sensei, ¿qué lee?-

Es decir, cuando la pequeña Sakura fue creciendo y veía como muchas cosas cambiaban, muchas de las cuales no le gustaban, quería seguir estando al tanto de ese hombre, y saber no solo las cosas del mundo, sino también las cosas que rodeaban a ese misterioso e imperturbable humano que era, o fue su maestro.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo le fue en misión?-

Esas eran las preguntas que eran "irrelevantes", o "evitables" para él, pero no para ella.

Además de ampliar su, ya de por si amplio, rango de preguntas, Sakura ya no solo cuestionaba. Y ante la aburrida expresión de su sensei, y el vago y cansado ojo negro, ella iniciaba con su eterno "bla bla bla", ese que le fastidiaba un poco más, del que poco o nada entendía, o mejor dicho, escuchaba.

-Sabe sensei, Ino al fin me dijo donde compró aquel vestido negro del que le hable, ¿se acuerda?-

-¿Hum…?-

-Sí, ese, ese de las mangas caídas que me gustaba tanto y que la cerda no me quiso prestar-

-Hum…-

-Pues bien, al fin me dijo que lo compró en…-

Pero que igualmente aparentaba escuchar o prestar atención. Porque él, como experto, genio y buen shinobi que era, sabía que no era bueno hacerla enojar, berrear o gritar (por muy divertido que a veces fuera), al menos no muy seguido, porque sus golpes ya no eran tan infantiles, ni tan soportables.

Esa parte, donde ella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, era la más insufrible y fastidiosa de todas. Pero por alguna razón extraordinaria la soportaba. Quizás solo para recortar el tiempo que le faltaba para encontrarse de nuevo con su icha icha. Porque ella siempre, invariablemente, seguiría su conversación, por muchas pausas que hiciera al golpearle, o zarandearle.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-Kakashi sensei, ¿alguna vez ha tenido novia?-

Además de seguir con su sesión de preguntas que ahora era de temas más variados.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo se siente un beso?-

Y pronto se encontró harto.

Ya no quería escucharla más. A veces sentía que su voz, aguda, chillona, molesta y gritona, le taladraba las sienes.

¡Como hablaba esa mujer!, vaya que sí.

¿No se cansaba?

Él sí.

Pero, por alguna extraordinaria razón no podía dejar de escucharla, o aparentarlo, o pedirle que se callara.

Y así pasaron los años, y así de nuevo el tiempo pasó. Y nuevas cosas pasaban, y el mundo cambiaba.

Su par de granujas regresó, y de nuevo estuvieron bajo su tutela, y le demostraron que tenía razón, pues por muchos obstáculos que tuvieron los tres pillos pudieron salir adelante y convertirse en algo más que un shinobi promedio.

Y se sentía orgulloso, de alguna manera lo logró, o lo lograron, quien sabe.

Y su vida siguió tal cual era siempre.

Y su ya no pequeña exalumna seguía con esa molesta costumbre de pegársele, de estar siempre con él. Todo ello a pesar de ya ser una mujer, una hermosa joven que seguía teniendo esa voz chillona y fastidiosa que insistentemente parloteaba y resonaba en derredor suyo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿no piensa casarse?-

Con esa aferrada e insistente manía y resolución de controlar el poco tiempo libre del que disponía para su ociosidad, con lo cual le dejaba sin nada de tiempo para pasarlo como él quería.

Sí, porque eso nunca cambió.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué no me escucha?-

Pero a esa pequeña niña preguntona, curiosa y sabionda ya no le bastaba con ser escuchada, o aparentarlo, ya tampoco le bastaba hablar, ni que le respondiera las cada menos interesantes y curiosas preguntas del mundo, ni las cada vez mas "irrelevantes e inevitables" preguntas respecto a su persona.

Ahora ella no solo quería averiguar toda clase de cuestiones y esperar respuestas, ni siquiera le bastaba el hablar y hablar, no, ahora ella le exigía no solo respuestas sabias o "hum" o asentimientos de cabeza, o que fingiera escuchar lo que realmente no le importaba de cosas mundanas. No, ahora ella refunfuñaba, gruñía, golpeaba, pateaba por su atención.

Y es que Sakura, la joven kunoichi de cabellos rosados, se sentía olvidada, ignorada, menospreciada y eso, por alguna extraordinaria razón, ya no podía soportarlo como cuando niña.

Y Kakashi creía que ella, por alguna extraordinaria razón, creía tener el derecho de no solo robarle sus tardes de ocio, sino, además, sus pensamientos, sus palabras, hasta sus acciones.

Y ambos tenían un poco de razón, a decir verdad.

Y eso lo comprobaron otra tarde, años después, cuando estando en la rama de un árbol él intentó leer el icha icha en su presencia, pensando que ya había soportado por muchos años y necesitaba leer y estaba harto de hacer solo lo que ella quería, además de que la plática de Sakura era terriblemente aburrida.

Tan grande fue la indignación que eso provocó en la joven y adulta Sakura que no aguantó más, y estalló.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué siempre es tan exasperante?-

¡Qué lejos y hermoso ahora le resultaba aquel ingenuo "Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?"!

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué no lo soporto?-

Y estaba harto.

Harto de ella, de su voz chillona, aguda, su voz de mujer. Estaba harto de sus palabras, de sus preguntas, de sus obsesiones, manías, imposiciones, reclamos e insultos que salían de esos labios rojos y sensuales de mujer, de esos de los cuales también estaba harto.

¿Cómo podía llegar a estar harto de ver unos sensuales labios de mujer?

Estaba en sus límites, solo Sakura, su ex-alumna, lograba eso.

-Hum…-

-¡Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué rayos no puede decir otra cosa que ese estúpido "hum"?-

Él solo era un hombre pacífico, tranquilo, sencillo y perezoso que quería leer un libro con sosiego y paciencia en la rama de uno de los miles de árboles que rodeaban la aldea.

¡Nada de complicado, ni ambicioso, ni poderoso, nada fuera de este mundo!

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué me fastidia tanto?-

¡¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

-Verás Sakura, tranquilízate y…-

-¡Tranquilizarme!, ¡tranquilizarme yo!-

-Sí, tranquilízate-

-¡Nunca le diga a una chica que se tranquilice!, ¡menos cuando ni siquiera es necesario!-

-Pues…si no lo has notado estas gritando y por algo que ni importancia tie…-

-¡Me está diciendo histérica!-

-Hum…yo no he dicho eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas no eres precisamente una muestra de serenidad-

-¡Sabe que!, ¡sabe que!, ¡me tiene harta!, ¡estoy harta de usted!-

Se incorporó del césped y mirándolo detenidamente le dijo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué no lee ese estúpido libro hasta que se canse?-

-Hum…esa es buena idea-

Y ella gruñó.

-¡Ese tonto libro es lo único que le importa!, ¡¿verdad?-

-Hum…-

-¡Kakashi sensei, ¿le importa más ese libro que yo?-

-Hum…Sakura no digas e…-

-¡Pues eso parece!, ¡ande, niéguelo entonces!, ¡diga algo en su defensa!-

-Eh…hum…es un buen libro-

-¡AH!- pataleó –¡bien, pues si eso quiere, si tanto le gusta!, ¡Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué no se queda solo con su estúpido libro y yo dejo de andar de tonta y dejo de hablarle para siempre?-

Y ella se fue sin esperar respuesta esta vez.

Tampoco él se la dio, ni siquiera la detuvo, porque Sakura por fin le había pedido algo que él si quería hacer.

Así que se dispuso a leer por fin su amado icha icha con la tranquilidad que hacía años no tenía, sin su voz chillona interrumpiéndolo, sin esa mancha rosada robándole la atención.

Y aquel simple disgusto rompió con su rutina, y con muchas de las cosas que antes realizaban juntos.

Sakura también estaba harta. Su sensei siempre tan exasperante, abusivo, indiferente e insoportable también la tenía harta.

Hasta el tope.

Desde niña lo había soportado, y francamente antes no le importaba mucho. Pero por alguna extraordinaria razón ya no era así.

Ella quería más de él. Un simple "hum" ya no le satisfacía, ni tampoco la sabiduría con la que respondía a sus preguntas, o el intento que hacía por no salir corriendo o decirle que lo dejara en paz.

Porque algo había cambiado.

Y durante ese tiempo Sakura se dio a la tarea de olvidarse de él. De alejarse, de darse un tiempo de descanso sin él. Sin pegársele como chicle, sin acosarlo, sin esperar sus respuestas sabias o escuetas. Ya no.

Necesitaba tiempo para ella. Y así lo hizo.

E igualmente Kakashi pensó lo mismo. Pues realmente ese disgusto y ese tiempo sin su presencia era maravilloso.

Para ambos.

Porque ambos no se soportaban por más tiempo, porque ambos estaban tan llenos y hastiados uno del otro que francamente ya no se soportaban, porque estaban hartos.

El tiempo pasó feliz durante ese momento. O al menos eso parecía. No había más interrupciones, ni mujeres que le distrajeran en su lectura, ni preguntas irrelevantes, o cuestiones curiosas e interesantes, ni siquiera palabrería vana, nada, al fin era libre.

¡Al fin su mundo era el mismo de antes!

Los gloriosos días de pasar a la sombra de un árbol, o en sus ramas, leyendo, durmiendo, holgazaneando, habían regresado, y él no podía estar más feliz.

Para Sakura era semejante.

Sin su sensei, o ex-sensei, haciéndola rabiar a cada instante, irritándola, torturándola y alterándola a tal punto de que deseaba tirarse de los pelos y saltarle y golpearlo hasta que sus manos se cansaran y le dolieran, simplemente era feliz.

Alegremente paseaba por las calles de Konoha, mirando, sonriendo, saludando, conversando con gente, con personas normales, con aldeanos, amigos, colegas, con gente normal que si le prestaban atención (o eso aparentaban con éxito).

En fin. La vida era feliz, plena, alegre uno sin el otro. O eso parecía.

¿Cómo era que nunca se dio cuenta?, ¿cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

La vida ya era complicada para una chica, más aún para una kunoichi, y más aún, para una kunoichi que tiene que soportar a un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca y a un vengador resentido reformado.

¡Qué bien que se sentía sin él!

Además, si él quería pasar leyendo, ¡bien por él!, ella saldría y sería feliz como el resto de las personas normales lo era, viviendo.

Pasaron días, pasaron semanas, pasaron meses y ellos sin hablarse.

Solo lo esencial, lo estrictamente profesional. Lo netamente normal y necesario. Con lo que para Kakashi, y para el resto del mundo, sería la relación normal entre un maestro (o ex-maestro) y alumna (o ex-alumna).

Todo estaba bien, era mejor de esa forma. O al menos eso parecía.

Cierta tarde Kakashi dejó de leer por un instante para darse el tiempo de pensar en algo tan irrelevante e innecesario que simplemente le sorprendió.

-¿_Qué estará haciendo Sakura?-_

E igualmente, horas después, poco antes de regar su planta y mirar por la ventana de su cuarto y detallar como la luz de la luna empezaba a predominar en el cada vez más oscuro cielo, Sakura recordó aquella pregunta de "¿por qué brilla la luna?", y se formuló otra cuestión.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿qué estará haciendo?-_

Poco a poco esas cuestiones eran más constantes y molestas. Sobre todo para la kunoichi, quien más de una vez se sentía fastidiada por pensar en una persona con la que se suponía había determinado dejar de fraternizar.

Así mismo Kakashi empezó a notar como la ausencia de esa voz chillona e insistente era lo que le hacía falta, era "eso" que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto. Y fue así como invariablemente siempre evocaba, inconsciente o conscientemente, aquellos viejos tiempos cuando la pequeña, o la adolescente, o la adulta Sakura preguntaba toda clase de cosas curiosas que cualquier niño se preguntaba.

-_"Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?"-_

De igual manera fue un día como cualquier otro cuando la ya no tan alegre Sakura dejó de reír ante los comentarios de sus amigas de…

_-"¿Sakura, no te has fijado que tienes uno de los hombres más particulares, misteriosos y atractivos como maestro?"-_

Ya no le causaba gracia, ni provocaba reír a carcajadas cada vez que alguna de sus amigas mencionaba algo relacionado con su sensei, ni siquiera cuando hablaban del "no sé qué" que despertaba curiosidad en las mujeres de Konoha y de otros lugares.

Ya no respondía con el omnipresente, incrédulo y burlón…

–" ¡¿_Quién?, Kakashi sensei!"-_ siempre seguido por una carcajada que en ocasiones le llegó hasta sacar las lagrimas.

Y una mañana, cuando el cielo no estaba azul, sino un poco rojizo por el amanecer y blanco por las nubes, en la torre de la hokage, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era ese algo extraordinario que le pasaba cada vez que veía a su sensei, o lo escuchaba, o lo sentía, o siquiera imaginaba estaba cerca.

Lo definió como un revoloteo extraño que le revolvía el estomago y una sensación rara, como un cosquilleo, que en un vaivén le corría desde el pecho hasta los pies y le aceleraba el corazón. Como si se asustara, como si estuviera aterrada, pero ansiosa, feliz y nerviosa.

Un suceso muy extraño, pero real, era una sensación que le daba vértigo, una que aborrecía sentir, pero una sensación involuntaria que siempre se le presentaba.

En realidad ese vértigo, ese revoloteo en el estomago desde antes lo había sentido, y lo siguió sintiendo las pocas veces que le veía después de dejarlo leyendo en el árbol, o cuando lo sentía, o imaginaba cerca, todo ello muy a pesar de desear no sentirlo nunca más.

Antes, cuando apenas si era un leve piqueteo en el pecho y una sensación agradable y ansiosa que le daba al estar con él, no era tan importante.

Porque Sakura, siendo tan practica y curiosa como era, pensaba que esa ansiedad por su compañía y esa emoción que sentía cuando le tenía cerca se debía a sus ganas de saber, de obtener de él las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿qué será esto?-_

Porque pensaba que era como cuando niña.

Pero no, ahora comprendía que estaba equivocada. Porque era algo distinto. Era algo diferente que le provocaba ese vértigo y el revoloteo en el estomago y el cosquilleo que le recorría del pecho hasta los pies y le hacía apretar los dedos contra las sandalias y le aceleraba el corazón.

El mismo que le formulaba más preguntas, pero unas que no se atrevía a hacerle.

También se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que le hacía enfadar tanto cuando él no la escuchaba o le hablaba siquiera un poco. Eso era lo que le obligaba a tener la atención de él sobre ella, a desear que él siempre le mirara, de que la tomara en cuenta, le hablara, de que ella le importara.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué duele?-_

Por eso era que se enfurecía tanto, por eso era que él la irritaba a tal grado de desear tirarse de los pelos y después golpearlo hasta cansarse, hasta que sus propias manos dolieran.

Y por ello mismo fue que dejó su rutina, esa de hablarle y preguntarle, de atosigarlo, de buscar su compañía, sus palabras.

Porque no fue culpa solo de que él leyera icha icha mientras le hablaba, muchas veces lo atrapó en eso y perdonó o ignoró, pero esa vez le fue insoportable.

Kakashi, por su parte, cuando la vio ese día en la oficina de la hokage, después de esa larga misión, se dio cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

-¡En serio! -escuchó su voz al subir las escaleras y entrar por el pasillo -¡no te creo!- y ella rio con ligereza, acaparando por completo su atención y trayéndole buenos recuerdos que le hicieron sentir una dicha extraña.

La escuchó reír, y se dio cuenta de que también extrañaba su sonrisa, su risa, hasta su voz chillona. De igual manera se acordó de que ella se veía bien cuando reía, e imaginó la mueca extraña que hacia cuando se reía a carcajadas, y evocó lo rosa que eran sus cabellos y lo bellos que se veían cuando el viento los mecía con suavidad.

-Oh, Kakashi san- dijo Shizune entre risas provocando que ella dejara de reír y sintiera ese revoloteo extraño y apretara los dedos contra las sandalias –ha regresado, que bien-

-Hum…yo- las saludo a ambas, Sakura asintió con debilidad, tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarse.

Ese día, después de tantos días sin verla, ni escucharla, se dio cuenta, de nuevo, cuanto creció esa pequeña niña que le preguntara porque el cielo era azul, así también de cómo el rosa en sus labios de niña ya no era tan rosa como sus cabellos, sino de un tinte más rojizo, más intenso, como el de una bella mujer.

Pudo notar como el tiempo también había hecho cambios en ella, en su cuerpo, en el brillo de sus ojos, hasta su voz, ya no era tan aguda, seguía chillona y gritona, pero no tanto como hacía años, como cuando era aquella niña cerebrito, curiosa y molesta.

En realidad Kakashi desde hace mucho que notaba todo eso en ella, cada detalle era analizado con precisión por él, pero simplemente no quería darle tanta importancia ni preocuparse por la neta curiosidad que sentía para con su alumna preguntona.

Lo extraordinario, y que si llegaba a preocuparle, era el tiempo que invertía en ver cada detalle en ella, en el intenso rosa de sus cabellos, en el rojizo de sus labios sensuales y atractivos de mujer, en la sonrisa cantarina que salía de ellos, en las mejillas levemente rosadas, en el verde intenso de sus ojos, en los redondos pechos, en sus caderas que parecían bailar y en sus lindas y blancas piernas.

Había muchas cosas de las que él era consciente, cosas que prefería ignorar, pues solo le causaban más problemas que no solo implicaban el no concentrarse en la lectura de su icha icha.

Ese día, en la torre de su maestra, el vértigo se presentó, y cuando él la saludó, ella simplemente sonrió y dijo –hola, sensei-

Un saludo, simple, común, sencillo, uno que no pasó de eso, pues ella tenía mucho que hacer y él un reporte que entregar. Cruzaron sonrisas (claro que con la máscara ella solo la imaginó), Kakashi tomó el pomo de la puerta, listo para entrar, y Sakura tomó la torre de papeles que le dio Shizune y caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Justo antes de bajar el primer peldaño, o abrir la puerta, algo extraño les ocurrió. Sakura sintió la necesidad de ver por sobre el hombro, solo para verlo una vez más, quizás solo era para verificar el origen y causa de ese vértigo, Kakashi hizo lo mismo, tal vez solo por curiosidad, quien sabe.

Lo que sí es seguro es que en ese momento extraordinario e increíblemente corto, ambos encontraron sus miradas. Al verse se sorprendieron de notar la similitud de acciones y reacciones, pero de igual manera se sonrieron. Kakashi terminó por entrar y Sakura por bajar las escaleras.

Ambos con una rara sensación de felicidad recorriéndolos.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué siento esto?-_

Y Sakura sonrió feliz. Pues de alguna manera eso significaba que ambos hicieron las paces, y podían hablarse de nuevo. Al menos esa esperanza tenía.

Y tenía tanto por contar y por preguntar.

Unos días después de eso, cuando caminaba tarareando una canción de primavera que los niños cantaban en la acera frente a su casa, miró con sorpresa una melena gris y despeinada que se divisaba a lo lejos, en el cruce con la siguiente calle.

Esta vez, antes de lanzarse a correr tras él y gritarle "¡Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!" como lo hacía de niña, sintió ese vértigo extraño, ese revoloteo en el estomago, y esa sensación que le recorría desde el pecho hasta los dedos del pie.

Y esa vez la feliz Sakura no gritó, pero si sonrió y corrió tras él.

Grande fue la sorpresa que Kakashi sintió cuando un par de brazos le atraparon desde la espalda.

Según su experiencia supo que era una mujer, además de que era obvio por esa sensación suave y confortable en su espalda provocada por dos bultos redondos, y con esas pequeñas manos blancas y suaves no podía ser otra sino Sakura, además de que nadie le abrazaba en la calle de no ser ella, aunque ella desde hacía años no le abrazaba.

-Kakashi sensei, hola, buenos días-

Y Sakura le soltó, sonrió y habló con aquel mismo entusiasmo y alegría de siempre, el mismo que tenía de niña.

¡Como lo había extrañado!

Como necesitaba de su voz chillona y aguda, del tono interrogativo que le daba a sus frases, del insistente canturreo que nacía en los labios maduros, seductores, rojos y atrayentes de la boca de Sakura Haruno.

-Hum…yo- la saludó extendiendo su mano derecha.

Ésta vez Sakura no se sintió molesta ni irritada por los constantes hum.

Y la kunoichi se colocó a su costado y comenzó a hablar.

Kakashi escuchó esa voz femenina y chillona y supo que no podría leer de nuevo, pero ésta vez no le molestó.

Ni tampoco le molestó ni evitó él como ella hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, le paso un brazo por el suyo, acercándolo más hacía ella, jalándolo un poco hacia abajo, con fuerza, imponiéndose, demostrándole que todo era como antes, pero también distinto, porque esta vez ella estaba más cerca, más sonriente y con un brillo lindo en sus ojos.

Además de que de nuevo ese tirón hacia abajo le demostraba que ella seguía con esa necesidad suya de controlarlo todo, no solo su tiempo libre, sus palabras, sus acciones, sino incluso su brazo, sus movimientos y postura.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo ha estado?, yo muy bien, sabe, hace unos días por fin encontré el bolso perfecto para mi par de zapatos celestes, ¿recuerda que no podía dar con uno perfecto para mi vestido…?-

Tampoco le molestó como ella empezó a hablar y hablar y hablar, porque ya no le importaba su plática vana y sin importancia, porque por alguna extraordinaria razón deseaba escucharla por mucho tiempo.

No le importó mucho, pues tal vez, solo tal vez, todo esto significaba un nuevo inicio.

Sakura siguió hablando, sonriéndole de nuevo ampliamente, diciendo quien sabe que tantas palabras por minuto, con tantas ganas, rapidez y ansias que francamente no le entendía nada.

Y se esforzaba.

Miró a Sakura, quien seguía hablando infinidad de palabras por minuto mientras miraba con atención el amplio, brillante y azul del cielo. Y Kakashi pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Sakura pensaba igual que él.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?-

Y constató sus palabras cuando ella sonrió mirándole como antes, como cuando todo eso empezó con una simple pregunta, como cuando niña, como cuando el hambre ansiosa por saber la consumía y le llenaba el alma y el corazón.

Como cuando esa sed de conocimientos y curiosidad innata la obligó a acercarse a él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez no estaba equivocado, tal vez Sakura si pensaba como él, y esto significaba un nuevo inicio, y esta pregunta significaba una nueva etapa, y tenía esperanzas de que así fuera, muchas, porque ese brillo lindo, intenso y distinto en sus ojos verdes le daba esperanzas, muchas y más seguras esperanzas.

Había que aprovechar.

Porque él, como buen shinobi y genio que era, sabía aprovechar las oportunidades.

Suspiró, se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y sonrió al ver su sonrojo más claro y fuerte, levantó su brazo libre señalando el firmamento, y con voz pausada, ingenua, perezosa, esperanzada, ilusionada y sutilmente feliz, inició su discurso.

-Verás Sakura, se dice que el secreto del color azul del cielo está relacionado con la composición de la luz solar con la atmósfera y una…-

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola a todos:

Antes que otra cosa rectifico mi dedicatoria para mi amiga-hermana adoptiva **Angy Hatake**, niña, espero y el fic te gustara, porque esa era mi intención. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, de tener otra amiga, como decimos amiga-cibernética, jajajaja.

Mi historia número 20!, que emoción n,.,n, voy a llorar...Bien chicos y chicas, de nuevo con otro oneshot, se que debía ponerme a redactar las continuaciones de los otros fics, pero bueno, esto lo acabo de pensar hoy 26 de abril en la mañana, recién me desperté, siempre me pasan cosas como estas por la cabeza, pero suelo anotarlas en mi libreta de ideas para fic (eso cuando no se me olvidan XD) y esperar hasta finalizar las historias para escribirlas.

Hoy hice una excepción, es que no sé, simplemente quise hacerlo, se que no es el gran fic del mundo, ni nada increíble, pero simplemente no pude evitar escribirlo, me gustaba la idea, no tiene un final en sí, ni nada, solo sucesos que dejan la posibilidad de algo entre estos dos. Realmente en mis pensamientos resultaban más divertidos, y un poco más corto, jajajaja, unas 5 hojas, pero como siempre me he extendido, por más que trato de reducir el número de palabras no puedo, no sé qué pasa conmigo, tal vez no es "mi estilo" (que raro suena eso), pero bueno, espero y les gustara.

En cuanto al título no se me ocurrió otro, soy medio malosa para los títulos y resúmenes, ya saben XP, y la frase esa del inicio me gustó mucho, porque siempre he pensado eso, pero hasta hoy me di cuenta de que alguien había escrito lo que yo tenía pensado cada vez que veo el hermoso cielo, siempre me he dicho "el cielo es un lienzo donde Dios pinta una obra de arte cada día, cada hora" y mira que encontré ese texto n.n, me sentí muy feliz, jejejeje, así que le puse ese título por ser algo importante para mí, digo por si ven que no tiene mucho sentido con el fic, jejeje. En fin, mucho bla bla, me despido.

Saludos a todos, deseo que Dios los cuide y los bendiga por siempre.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
